Red Moon & Golden Sun
by KCameh
Summary: Naruto, a forgotten hanyou, lives in the kingdom's forest. Fate's road drives him to the encounter of Uchiha Itachi, the kingdom's greatest king. A prophecy implied them both where the boy will have to tame the king's darkened heart. ItaNaru
1. Chapter 1: The Prophecy

**A/N: YO:D Yeah yeah, again a new story Hum, so, for those who don't know me or didn't even bothered to see who the author/authoress was, well, I'm the authoress from 'Never Willing'(chapter 14 up!) and 'Shadow Ship'(newly added story - chapter 1).**

**So please, as you must be sick of hearing me saying this (for those who know me), your opinion counts, so please review :) Oki? Because I actually wanna know if this fic and the newly added are worth for the work :) **

**With no further 'bla bla bla', please enjoy! **

* * *

**Red Moon & Golden Sun**

**Chapter 1 **

Summary:

Uzumaki Naruto, a lost hanyou, lives in the Sharingan's forest. Fate's road drives him to encounter Uchiha Itachi, the Sharingan's king. A prophecy was made implying them both. Why is the world's future depending on Naruto?

Why is Naruto on Itachi's clutch?

Ages:

Itachi – 20

Sasuke – 15

Naruto - 15

Kakashi – 26

**Chapter 1:**

**The Prophecy **

Once upon a time… in the Medieval Era, Sharingan was the ruler of the fire country, the best country in that world (A/N: imagine America's current state on the world). Sharingan was a vast kingdom where people were happy and children played outside on the streets without worries.

That was until the ruler of the Sound country, blinded by jealousy and power-thirsty, started a war against the Sharingan kingdom. The ruler of it, named as Uchiha Fugaku went to battle with his troops against Orochimaru and his namely troops.

The battle was bloody, a pure carnage. Fugaku almost won, if not for the tricky minded Orochimaru, who sent a spy with a bomb on his body to where Fugaku was located. The spy, crazy as he was, followed Orochimaru's previous orders and self-blown himself, Fugaku not escaping the merciless explosion.

Most of Sharingan's troops were dead and the kingdom was extremely vulnerable, including its people.

Yet, as Orochimaru climbed the stairs to victory, the infamous Fugaku's son stopped him: Uchiha Itachi. The red-eyed man made him retreat himself to live a life of misery to his country, Sound, without an effort.

Uchiha's were the most respected clan, as they belonged to royalty, and the most prestigious family of that clan, namely Uchiha Sasuke and Uchiha Itachi (previous included their parents: Uchiha Mikoto previous queen and Uchiha Fugaku previous king, belonged to the throne. Sasuke was the younger brother, so, normally, he was the prince to the kingdom, as Itachi was the king due to the death of their father. Their mother died due to a very rare disease when Itachi was 10 and Sasuke 5.

--------------------------------------------

Currently, Itachi was sat on the throne, inspecting his black-polished nails. Sasuke, who sat next to him knew his brother better then anyone, and he could tell that Itachi was bored. Well, he couldn't blame his aniki: he was pretty bored too.

He glanced at Itachi.

The new king was truly respected over the world, and the female population fawned all over him. No wonder, he inherited the best of the Uchiha genetics: blood red eyes, which could make you piss your pants only with a glare; silky long black hair, which was tied into a low ponytail; tall, lean and muscled body. It only made him look even more intimidating, or, in the female opinion: drop-dead sexy; long eyelashes, which would make any man look feminine and shame all the woman, yet, on him, it made his look more penetrating; perfectly sculpted nose, full light pink lips and elegant eyebrows; manly face, yet delicate; pale skin as the moon, flawless as silk. His daily garments were black, red… and black. He had a black fishnet under the black silky tunic with red streaks on the side, black pants, black skin boots and a long black cape with the Sharingan's symbol in red.

Sasuke sighed.

All in all, Itachi was the most desired king in all kingdoms.

Sasuke was a bit 'jealous' of his brother's frame. Where Itachi was big, Sasuke was small. When an unfortunate girl called Sasuke 'cute', he grew so angry that he glared at her until she fainted of fear.

Since then, if someone dared to call him fluffy names or annoy him, he would glare so much at them that they will drive crazy and run across the sea.

"Aniki, I'm going outside."

"Suit yourself." Itachi sighed. Damn, this was more boring then scrub the whole palace with a toothbrush.

Sasuke smirked. Itachi showed emotions only to Sasuke yet, those emotions were limited.

He had to admit: Itachi was really strong. When their mother died, Sasuke cried. The one able to comfort him was Itachi, even if it was on his way. He was always near his otouto and sometimes soothed him, including, he told Sasuke bedtime stories (A/N: Sasuke was 5 when their mother died).

When their father died, already 1 year ago, he became overprotective of Sasuke. He never let his younger brother out of sight and no enemy dared to touch his otouto.

Sasuke's smirk turned into a small smile. He really liked his aniki. Even if he looked like a ruthless king, inside, he was a gentle, caring person.

And Sasuke was really happy that his brother cared so much for him to 'dare' to show some emotion near him. After all, Uchihas NEVER showed emotions, not even to their wives. Well, the only Uchihas currently alive were them.

"Don't fall asleep Itachi, or the maids will tie your hair in pink ribbons and take pictures of you."

Itachi shuddered. It was actually, pretty possible. A small 'Hn' was Sasuke's answer. He knew better. Under that small reply, Itachi was also saying 'I'll kill them in their sleep if they dare such stupidity'.

"Send someone to call me for lunch. I'm in the gardens" With that, Sasuke left the throne room.

------------------------------------------------

Itachi grew even more bored, if possible. He needed to do something. Sasuke thought that he knew him well. That wasn't quite correct: he had a sadistic part. He actually enjoyed war, although he never showed it, because he could kill and 'smell' the victory. It made him feel alive and powerful.

A knock woke him up from his thoughts.

"Enter." Came the deep baritone voice. He slipped his emotional mask again, because, seeing a blank Itachi was scary in its way, yet, seeing a sadistic Itachi was even scarier.

"Your highness" Said the guard who knocked on the door "Requesting to make a report."

The guard bowed, his right knee on the floor.

"Request authorized."

"Our north gate guards said that they saw a giant beast. A nine tailed fox." The random guard said with a slight shaky voice.

"Where is it directing to?"

"To our land, your highness. It's approaching at a fast pace. By near dawn it will be already at our front gates."

"Hn. Dismissed."

"Yes, your highness." The guard left.

Itachi thought. 'Hn. What is this beast?' Almost as reading his thoughts, his right handed man, Hatake Kakashi, appeared next to him.

"Itachi-sama" Not many people dared to call the king by his first name, except for him and of course, Sasuke. Those fools who did, were tortured to no end "The nine tailed fox mentioned, is Kyuubi, the most powerful beast of the divined ones. It is said that it kills everything on its path and its blood thirst is insatiable."

"Hn. Interesting. Kakashi, prepare my horse."

"Hai, Itachi-sama. May I ask for what?"

Itachi chuckled in a dark way, making Kakashi shudder. Even if he heard his king chuckle before, it didn't stop him to find it surprisingly terrifying.

"Kakashi, my most faithful servant. We are going to meet this so rumored Kyuubi."

The white haired man's eyes almost popped from his skull. "You're serious? B-but why?"

"It will be fun." He mildly stated. "Now go, don't waste my time." Kakashi disappeared.

-------------------------------------------------

A small, tanned and incredibly blue-eyed blond was currently walking in the forest of Sharingan. He gazed at the grey sky and frowned when he saw some dark clouds threatening to engulf the not so shining sun.

"Look like it's going to rain…" Naruto sighed. He hated these days, yet, in a weird way, he liked them. He preferred the night to the day, because, contrasting his aspect, he was born in the night. Well, actually, he was born exactly at 1 a.m. on 10th October.

As he walked, small 'crunching' noises could be heard as his feet made contact with the green grass. His blue eyes scanned the beautiful surroundings: trees with tall trunks and vast shapes and colors of the many leaves dangling from branches. Fluffy bunnies hopping to their homes and birds taking shelter in their nest.

Naruto just loved Nature. He was actually, living in the wild Nature. His 'house' was a mile ahead, made of wood. It was a tad small and cold, yet he didn't mind. What he hated in that house was the loneliness of it. Before, he had lived with his caretaker, an old woman who Naruto cherished the most. She was kind to him, something he didn't afford from the others because he didn't had parents and his looks were too different from the others.

The old lady that toke care of Naruto when he was a baby told him, before she passed away when he was 4 years old, that his mother loved him very much, including his father, yet they were killed. She told him also that her mother wasn't 'normal' as the others, and thus, Arashi, the name of his father, was killed because he loved her so much he didn't want to leave her. Her last sentences were:

"Find yourself, lost child, for your power shall prevail and surpass the other world's lords. You shall help the hopeless, sooth the ruthless and love the loveless.

"When the red moon and the sun shall unite, the day will shine brighter then any other. If a demon by blood and a demon by mind will collide in eternal mutual hate, the day shall fall asleep forever, and darkness will mock the world.

"The devil shall take form if not controlled, so be aware, for actions leads to consequences. The red moon needs its light, yet for now, he is lost.

Naruto, my dear, you ar…"

She couldn't finish her last sentence as she passed away. He grieved so much for her death that his own was close if not the soothing Nature and his determination.

Also, when the villagers found out that he could talk to animals they thought he was a demon. He could also feel the Nature talking to him, as the trees, screaming in the wind.

Nature was Naruto's only escape from loneliness. There, in Sharingan's forest where almost no one went, he could talk to anything and more.

Drops of rain started to wash his face and he glared fiercely at the sky. 'Damn it, I'm going to get sick.'

Uzumaki Naruto, a small boy for his age, lithe form and golden tanned skin which seemed to glow even in the night; the most amazing sky blue eyes with deep black eyelashes; full pouty pink lips and a small cute nose; perfectly round face with the oddest whisker-like marks on his cheeks, 3 on each side. He was simply dressed, as he hadn't money to buy new clothes, not that he actually would make complexes as such: light blue round collar tunic of cotton with the upper buttons open revealing a tad of tanned chest; white simple pants and dark blue sandals.

As the rare beauty male walked around, he heard a streak of river on the east. 'Hum… Well, I'm kinda thirsty.'

As he made his way to east, he saw a wolf running on his direction. Yes, a wolf. All the people who saw a wolf would run for their lives, yet, Naruto knew better, because the animal here had yet to harm him.

The grey wolf stopped in front of him and started barking. Yet, Naruto understood perfectly what the wolf said.

"Naruto-sama" he still didn't knew why all the animals treated him as 'sama'. He was just some random kid, he thought "There seems to be a fox kit that has fallen into a human trap."

"Show me where, Pakun." As the wolf started to run, Naruto ran alongside.

Naruto's speed was impressive, always has been. He was faster then a panther and his stamina was huge. He was so graceful that you could say the wind gives him wings to fly.

As they arrived at the local, Naruto winced. What he saw wasn't pretty. A small red fox had its leg was bloodied and maybe broken. The fox kit was currently inside a big hole and whimpering from pain.

Naruto's eyes started to turn red from anger flaring inside of him. 'How dare those despicable humans harm animals?!' Sometimes, when his anger boiled up, he involuntarily started to think as an animal and his eyes changed its shade, without him noticing.

He jumped inside the deep hole and picked the small fox. He noticed a bit amused that it was looking at him (namely his blood eyes). He could say that the fox was 'gawking' at him.

"Hey. You okay there?"

The fox's eyes grew wide. "How can you talk to me?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders lightly. "I've been able to do it since I remember."

The fox sniffed Naruto and it asked him. "Are you going to help me?"

"Well, yeah. I'll take you to my home." He beamed at the fox kit.

'There's something different in him' The fox thought. "What's your name, human?"

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

With that, Naruto jumped high outside the hole and landed perfectly on the ground, surprising the red fluffy fox.

Naruto dashed towards his house.

Once inside it, he treated gently the fox's leg, sometimes chuckling sweetly when the fox winced and glared at him due to the stinging pain from the disinfectants used.

He finally wrapped the leg in clean bandages and wrapped a wooden stick to it to hold firmly the leg.

"There. All done." He smiled.

"The foxes will be in dept to you, human." Naruto frowned. He hated to be called 'human' although he was one (A/N: hehe… You'll that that statement isn't quite complete).

"Call me Naruto." The fox glanced briefly at him and took his rare appearance in count. 'I've never seen someone as him: he can talk to me, and even if he already had the ability to talk to animals, he shouldn't be able to talk to foxes… After all, I'm a demon's kit…'

"Well then, I'm going to take you home. Where is your family?" Naruto asked the golden-eyed fox.

"I'll go by myself, human." He knew that humans weren't trustworthy. It was stupid that an animal would show where its family was located; the possibility of the human to kill the whole family was high.

He glared at Naruto and tried to walk by himself, yet, as his leg made contact with the ground, a small mewl of pain could be heard from the stubborn fox.

"Oh, come on. You can barely walk. I'll take you there." As the fox saw Naruto's caring face he didn't feel any threat in him, so it complied.

"Fine." With that, Naruto picked the small fox on his arms and chuckled as the fox yawned happily and cuddled itself onto Naruto.

--------- ------------------------------

* * *

**A/N: heheh I know... Should be updating the other fics sweat drops I promise I will. I don't like discontinued fics. yet, this idea occurred e and I just couldn't stand not to write it :P**

**Please review! If you don't review I will feel really really bad 'cuz I don't know if this fic is actually worth it :'( And of course, any suggestion (even story development) are soooo welcome! I thought it would be more interesting if I made a quiz contest in each chapter, so, here it is!**

**Quiz Contest:**

**Difficulty (from 1 to 5) - 1,5**

**In the prophecy (yes, for those who didn't get quite there, the old lady that toke care of Naruto said the prophecy), it is mentioned the 'red moon' and 'golden sun'. What/Who do you think it/they are?**

**Difficulty - 4**

**Why do you think that Naruto is treated as 'Naruto-sama' in the forest?**

**Please leave your answer in a review**


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

**A/N: Hai! Another chapter 3 Hope you'll enjoy it! It took me some brain damage to make it, because I had to erase it and re-write it \ It wasn't turning out as I wanted, so, here it is the cooler version o Please review :) It means a lot to me, not cause I like having many reviews, but because of your wonderful comments, suggestions and lovable jokes So, review? Pwease? **

**Oh, lastly, ENJOY!!!  
**

* * *

**Red Moon & Golden Sun**

**Summary:**

Uzumaki Naruto, a lost hanyou, lives in the Sharingan's forest. Fate's road drives him to encounter Uchiha Itachi, the Sharingan's king. A prophecy was made implying them both. Why is the world's future depending on Naruto?

Why is Naruto on Itachi's clutch?

**Ages:**

Itachi – 20

Sasuke – 15

Naruto - 15

Kakashi – 26

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**  
The haunted past**

**  
**

"Kakashi, how much time left?" The red-eyed king asked, anxiety already flooding through his veins. They had arrived at the gates and Itachi was getting impatient.

"Itachi-sama, sometimes you must have patience to achieve your goals or desires. Everything takes its tim…" The white haired man was surprised by feeling a kunai cutting softly his throat's skin, only a thin streak of blood trailing his neck. He didn't even _saw_ Itachi coming to him.

"Kakashi, don't try to lecture me. When I ask a question, I will expect only an answer going directly to the point. Is that clear?" Cold hard blood eyes gazed into **'bored' **silver ones. Itachi smirked. "That's the only reason that I still keep you alive." He lowered his arm and put his kunai away. Stepping from his initial position from behind Kakashi, his baritone voice made **almost** Kakashi's stomach contract. "I'll ask you again. How much time left for the Kyuubi to arrive?"

"Your Majesty, as I am informed, I would say not much - less than half an hour." The right hand of the king bowed lightly and dashed to the tower near the gates.

A creepy smile marred Itachi's face. If someone had seen it, their guts would clench painfully and they would say the Apocalypse was near.

Itachi was _excited_.

----------------------------------------------------------------

'Almost there' Naruto thought. The small fox gave him directions where to go. He didn't know why, but he had a dread feeling. You know that feeling when something bad is going to happen, well, Naruto was having it right now, and it wasn't just a little, his heart accelerated with every step he made, the road taking him to Sharingan's Kingdom.

He had to admit to himself that he missed Sharingan, even though he was never welcome there. Yet, he missed the beauty of the kingdom and the warmth between the families there, even if none of that warmth was directed at him. The only 'warmth' he felt from the village was the heated glares.

Naruto glanced at the fox kit in his arms. It was sleeping soundlessly. 'It's kinda cute when it sleeps.' He thought. 'Yoshi, the faster I get there and leave the better.'

He was almost flying, his feet grazing only slightly the earth. After an hour, he would reach the gates.

----------------------------------

Itachi was a _patient_ man. He _truly _was. Yet, thirty-four minutes already flew by and still no sign from the demon fox. His head turned upwards and frowned. The sky was painted in many colors - light pink, orange, yellow and red – a sign that it was already sunset. He almost grinned in anticipation when he heard a scream from the tower's guard.

"I-It's here!!! Your Majesty, you should t-take shelter for your own sa…" A kunai zoomed past his ear. The guard shrieked in surprise and looked in awe at his king. He gulped. The king wasn't _happy_.

"Shut up" The voice made the guard gulp again. "Why take shelter? To miss the fun?" Itachi put on his most devilish smirk. The guard gulped again and retreated himself.

"I apologize profoundly, my king." He bowed until his nose touched the ground and dashed to his post.

"Humph. Idiots." Itachi sighed. He needed braver guards. What if there was a war and he wasn't in the country? The kingdom would fall to ruins. He added 'incompetents' under his breath.

He heard the sound of the kingdom's siren, alerting danger. The villagers took shelter in their homes and some started praying for their king's safety. They knew he was powerful, the most powerful king the village ever had, yet, they still feared for their great king's health.

Nine red gigantic tails, red fur and sharp fangs could be seen approaching the gates at a fast rate. A loud snarl could be heard, making many guards and men retreat some steps back from fear.

Itachi grinned. "Let the fun begin." The fox's voice made fear wash all over Sharingan.

"I came here in search for our lord. If you want me to spare _some_ of your lives, then bring him over here." Its red eyes scanned the area looking for his lord, yet, when he didn't saw him and no one made no move to bring him, he was furious. It knew how humans treated demons, they killed them, out of fear, even when they were just babies and harmless. It just hated humans, and he was going to kill them all.

"Very well, it was your choice. Prepare to die, humans." As this said, it dashed at incredible speed, rage-blinded, killing every guard that was in its way.

It torn apart one by one, leaving only body parts and blood scattered everywhere. Its eyes picked every movement from the humans, yet, he saw a man standing, not doing anything. It was at least, surprised, because human behavior, it knew too well.

It advanced to Itachi, who in his turn was still grinning like there was no day tomorrow. No one knew, yet, Itachi wasn't king by blood, no.

Mikoto and Fugaku, in the past, had tried many times to give a heir to their kingdom, yet, after many tries, Fugaku started to believe his wife was impotent of pregnancy. So, he did what he thought it was the best for everyone – he searched for a baby boy closer to the family's aspects (black hair, pale skin). That was then he found Itachi. He was overjoyed to find a baby that resembled so well the Uchiha royal family. The only problem was his family. They didn't want to give Itachi, because, they being poor, wanted to sold him to a slave auction. With his good traits, they were sure he would grow into a handsome man and give them a fortune.

Fugaku could buy the boy, yet it would arise too many suspicions - the family demanded too much money, and the kingdom would notice the economic gap – so he decided to send to kill the family, by his most faithful guards. After all, who would notice the lack of a poor 'gutter' family?

After the murderer, the baby was in his arms and no one ever suspected anything. His wife had been a little reluctant at first, yet she accepted the murderer and the baby.

After quite some time, 5 years exactly, the boy grew to be a prodigy, even in his early age. He had been gifted in all areas – swordsmanship, horse riding, etiquette, gracefulness, looks, etc. Fugaku and Mikoto were at least, prideful of their 'son'. It was then that the most unexpected happened – Mikoto was pregnant of Sasuke.

Fugaku had been overjoyed to have a son of his own, yet, he couldn't name Sasuke as the king seeing that Itachi was already well known in the whole kingdom. If he killed the boy or 'abandoned' him, it would have brought many questions, and Itachi was perfect for the next king, so they kept him as the heir, and Sasuke as the prince. They were even more surprised by how Sasuke looked as Itachi – everything was going smoothly for them. No one would ever doubt about anything – the Uchihas' royal family was _perfect_.

Yet, after Itachi's 9 years old, the boy discovered about his past when he heard his 'parents' talk about the murderer of his real family. They were celebrating with champagne about their well done job. It seemed that that was the day when Itachi's parents were killed and he was brought in the royal family.

Feeling hurt and betrayed by his own family and his 'adoptive' one, he decided to still take the throne and take revenge on kingdom.

That's why, currently, Itachi was looking in the demon's blood red eyes as his and felt no fear. This was the perfect opportunity to take his revenge on the kingdom. For him, it was more enjoyable to see death than making it. The blood is hard to wash away from your hands.

"I like your eyes, human." The fox said. It couldn't smell fear, neither courage. _Nothing_. The human smelt like nothing. That amused it. After all, it never saw such human in his life, so he decided to let this one live. Maybe he was some psycho and kill humans. That was something to its advantage.

"Aren't you going to stop me? After all, you're their king." Even if the human didn't smell anything, his aura was enough to see that he was the most powerful between the humans in his kingdom.

"Hn. Why? Miss the fun of watching them die and hear their pained screams?" A chilly smirk appeared on his face. "They deserve to _die_."

"Very well. Don't be surprised to not see even one living human."

"I won't. After all, that's what I want."

With that, the fox gave him a sharp grin and left to 'play'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto's stomach started to hurt. He didn't know why, yet it clenched painfully inside. His head became heavier and he just wanted to make the feeling stop. He was near the gates. "Just a bit more and we're there, kitsune-chan."

The fox glared playfully at him and yawned loudly. His ears perked up and his eyes widened.

"Human, move faster."

Ignoring being called 'human' and obeying the little fox a bit indignantly, he dashed towards the gates. When he arrived, the sight greeting him was something unimaginable – a gigantic demon fox was at the gates, snarling and swooshing its tails to the endless attacking guards. Awkwardly, Naruto almost _felt_ that it was having fun and was just playing with the 'humans'.

He looked again at the fox in interrogation and, almost as sensing him, the fox answered.

"He's my father. You humans are in deep trouble. He is always hot blooded and he simply destroys every human village across his path."

"What do you mean by that?! Will Sharingan be destroyed?!" He just couldn't stand knowing that his 'home' was going to be destroyed.

"Yes."

"Why is _he_ here?!"

"Well, I could say it's most of my fault. He was looking for me. Yet, we were already crossing paths with your land, human." Naruto fummed. How could the fox say that so calmly? Millions of lives were going to be destroyed.

"Look here, it's my home, so no one's gonna destroy it." The fox shrugged, bored. "Would you like to see your own home destroyed, along with your family? Would you just sit there and watch it?"

The fox seemed to think about it, when suddenly, a huge tree was flying in their direction.

Naruto's animalistic reflexes acted on their own. Grabbing the fox, he jumped high and evaded the tree that would probably squash them like bugs if they would have standed in the same place some seconds ago.

"Can't you ask your father to stop this?" He pleaded "Please?"

"Sorry. When my father's like that, he won't hear anyone. Anyone fool enough to cross his path now, will be utterly destroyed. Demon foxes are like that."

"Then, why aren't you like that?"

"I'm still growing. When my demon blood will achieve a mature state, I will be just like father." The fox's gaze directed to his father, who currently destroyed the front gates. You could see guards running madly for their lives. All but one. The fox squinted its eyes. Who was that fool? Nevertheless, he was sat on a pile of bodies, smiling. He could only distinguish blood-red eyes and black long hair. It mentally shrugged. It wasn't his problem. Even if he had a softer spot than the other foxes for humans, he had already seen many of them dying by his father's claws. One less wouldn't make a difference.

"Fine, fox. Be it like that. But I won't stand here and watch my land being destroyed."

Naruto dashed to the town square, where the fox was still engorged in a battle with Itachi. Even though Naruto didn't knew that the man's name's Itachi and that he was the king, he thought the man was a fool. How are you supposed to win against a demon? He shook his head. You can't win against a demon. That's for sure, especially as the one attacking his home.

'I won't allow it. I hate death and destruction.'

Naruto had an idea. If you can't tame a beast, sooth it. He hated war, so he always thought that 'talking' was the best way to avoid war and disasters.

When he arrived at the town square, he grimaced at the sight – pile of bodies everywhere, and what was left of them. He almost felt like crying, yet he ignored the painful clenching feeling in his chest.

He never noticed the _inhuman_ blood-red eyes fixed on him.

His blue eyes darted to where the fox was, it seemed chewing on something or **someone**. Just imagining it almost made Naruto throw up. With shaky legs, he went to confront the demon face to face.

The fox spat what it had on its mouth and looked at Naruto with red blood eyes, a small grin reappearing on its face, yet this grin had nothing to do with happiness. Nope, it was something akin to you'll-be-my-next-meal. Naruto gulped.

"Ningen. I will give you ten seconds to say your last words. You get the privilege because you were actually fool enough to cross my path." Naruto gulped again.

He was scared. Yet, his blood was hot in his veins, his head now highlighted and his body lighter. He didn't know what could have caused it, yet, he deduced it was adrenaline, from what, he didn't knew neither cared.

**He would protect his home…**

* * *

**Quiz Contest (chapter 1): Just wanted to say something to the readers - 'Congrats' for those who tried and those who got the quiz right.  Really, really proud of you!**

**Difficulty (from 1 to 5) - 1,5 **

**Q: **In the prophecy (yes, for those who didn't get quite there, the old lady that toke care of Naruto said the prophecy), it is mentioned the 'red moon' and 'golden sun'. What/Who do you think it/they are?

**A: **Yoshi! This was was really easy, and all of you got it right  Yes, nevertheless to say, the Golden Sun is Naruto due to his personality and kind heart, also, his hair Well, yeah it's yellow, so oki Sun - yellow, hair – yellow, hehe… :D

As for the Red Moon, yes it is Itachi. His pale skin and cold attitude makes him the moon, yet, his red eyes, makes him the Red Moon. Some of you mentioned the Akatsuki. Yeah, it is true that the word 'Akatsuki' means red moon: Aka – red, tsuki – moon. Well, it was a probability, yet, the correct answer was Itachi.

**Difficulty - 4**

**Q: **Why do you think that Naruto is treated as 'Naruto-sama' in the forest?

**A: **Many of you were close to it and few were the ones that got the jack point. Naruto is addressed as 'sama' because his biological mother was a demon and his father was only human. That makes him a hanyou (half human, half demon). The power to talk to Nature and animals is related to it, because, having half blood of a demon, and a demon being an animal, logically, he still could talk to animals. Even though Naruto is a hanyou, he is still strong. Some of the best hanyous are even stronger than full blood demons, due to the combination of the two powers – human and demon. The ex-caretaker of Naruto told him that his parents were killed because they were not meant to be, yet Arashi didn't want to let go of his husband, neither his son. The reason of Naruto living in the forest was due to Arashi, wanting to protect his son from being killed.

A/N: Oki, now lets move onto the next quiz!

* * *

**Quiz Contest**

Note: Please leave your answer in a review

**Difficulty – 5**

**Q: **What do you think will happen in the next chapter? (xD I know, stupid question! Yet, I just wanted to hear it from you :D Maybe I will get some cool ideas from you :D Even tho' I already have everything planned in this pervy mind of mine o)


	3. Chapter 3: Captured?

**Red Moon & Golden Sun**

••♦♦♦Captured?♦♦♦•• 

* * *

**Summary:  
**  
Uzumaki Naruto, a lost hanyou, lives in the Sharingan's forest. Fate's road drives him to encounter Uchiha Itachi, the Sharingan's king. A prophecy was made implying them both. Why is the world's future depending on Naruto?  
Why is Naruto on Itachi's clutch?

**Ages:**

Itachi – 20  
Sasuke – 15  
Naruto - 15  
Kakashi – 26

* * *

**Previous Chapter**  
_"Ningen. I will give you ten seconds to say your last words. You get the privilege because you were actually fool enough to cross my path." Naruto gulped again._

He was scared. Yet, his blood was hot in his veins, his head now highlighted and his body lighter. He didn't know what could have caused it, yet, he deduced it was adrenaline, from what, he didn't knew neither cared. 

He would protect his home… 

* * *

Naruto opened his azure eyes, thick black eyelashes fluttering. His head turned slowly to his left and then to the right, wincing slightly as his brain pounded inside his skull. Finally, his mind registered where he was… "N-nani?!"   
He wanted to rub his eyes, thinking it was all his imagination, yet when he tried to bring a hand to his eyes, he felt his wrists heavier and clinking sounds made echo in the… dungeon.  
He struggled to brake free from the chains attached to his feet and wrists, yet his effort was in vain.  
He lifted himself up, with a huge effort, and winced as his muscles protested.

When awareness and all his senses were back, he heard droplets of water making contact with the cold stone floor. It seemed all too loud so he looked around, yet he didn't saw any crack on the roof in his cell where water could be coming from.

1 drop, 2 drops, 3 drops… he was growing frustrated. Where did the noise come from?  
Not even could he hear it too loud for his liking, yet he could also 'picture' it and 'sense' it.  
He sighed and passed a hand on his blond hair and confusion adorned his face: he thought he felt something… pointy and fluffy. His hand started to search for the UFO (unidentified object). 'There it is' he thought. His hand scanned the pointy, furry and soft… thing… He tried to pull it off his head and winced when it seemed to be part of him. His eyes widened and his other hand darted to his left pointy, furry and soft thing.

He gasped when he (finally) deduced that the pointy, furry and soft 'things' were his ears. Naruto gulped. He looked at his backside and his mouth hung open: 9 golden tails with red streaks and white fluffy tips were swishing almost happily.

'W-what is happening here? First of all, how did I get here?'

He scanned his memories and, as he found the right one, he played it in his mind…

* * *

**Flashback**He remembered when the kitsune youkai threatened to kill him, and his own blood running wildly in his veins.

He looked at the demon, not feeling afraid. Kyuubi sneered, two deadly fangs revealing themselves.

"Let's start."

Naruto didn't even have the time to blink when the demon's tails suddenly collided with his abdomen area, sending him fly 10 good meters from Kyuubi. When Naruto made impact with the ground, his body slide against it, ruining his clothes and scratches appearing n his skin.

Naruto clutched his stomach and gasped for air. His eyes looked ahead where the demon was, apparently suddenly bored with his blond victim.

"Is that all you got?" The demon's inhumanly voice asked him.

"I don't want to cough fight you."  
"Oh? Then if you do not want to fight me, why are you here?" Kyuubi asked, taking 'small' steps towards the boy.

Naruto lifted himself from the ground and his piercing gaze locked with Kyuubi's "Because I don't want you to destroy my home." With Kyuubi's pace, he too started to take small steps towards the demon.

"I expect something more from you than talking. You bore me now."

"Well, I apologize for not being fun to talk to." The fox suddenly stopped.

"That's where your mistake is, human. I don't want you to talk, I want you to fight me." The demon's form started to change, his paws shifting to legs and arms, his body turning into a human's, his ears no longer pointy and furry, and long red hair started to grow.

Naruto's eyes widened. Kyuubi could shift itself to a human form…?  
Yet, the now human Kyuubi had the same eyes as the demon – blood red filled with blood lust – suitable for a demon.

"W-what are you?"

"A full-blooded demon. I can change into a human form if so I want it. This is more fair for you, isn't it? Since you're so…" His eyes roamed Naruto's body making him squirm slightly "…small. Even for a human."

Naruto huffed, his cheeks forming a pout. Undignified he protested "Hey! I'm not small!"

Kyuubi chuckled. This one amused him. The blond reminded him a demon he knew quite the years ago. Same personality. Yet, when the memories started corrupting his mind, the memories from when his cousin was killed merciless by humans. Since then, he started to hate humans even more.

"Enough talking, I still have to kill you."

Naruto gulped. He felt Kyuubi grow wilder and angrier somehow. He took his own fighting stance for self-defense, since he didn't wanted to fight. He just wanted to talk to Kyuubi and make him understand that killing isn't the solution. 

As Kyuubi lunged to him with incredible speed, yet Naruto was still able to see his form if he concentrated, the blond blocked a punch thrown at him with deadly accuracy.  
Still, the force of the impact made him take a few steps back, and Kyuubi grabbed the opportunity to kick him his feet, making Naruto fall to the ground again.

Naruto tried to kick Kyuubi's feet from him, yet no use. The demon, now in human form, jumped above Naruto's legs.

Red chakra gathered on Kyuubi's hand as he was creating an unknown technique. For Naruto's eyes, it seemed quite deadly. Naruto's eyes widened and his torso avoided the hit meant to pierce his heart.

"Hmph. Bare luck." Kyuubi said. He then grabbed Naruto's front shirt and brought his face near his own. The blond's blue piercing gaze stubbornly fixed with the red blood one made Kyuubi chuckle and Naruto confused.

"What's so funny?..." The deep chuckle sending him shivers.

"Nothing's funny. It's simply amusing how you still have the audacity to look at me like that. Most of them would start crying long ago." 

"Well, I'm not them." Naruto's gaze softened. "Why are you causing so much destruction…?"

The hand left Naruto's front shirt, yet it only shifted to grip the slender tanned neck. Naruto gasped for breath, his smaller hands gripping the arm suffocating him.

"Why? Humans are low creatures who should be exterminated from the planet. They don't deserve to live." Kyuubi's grip tightened. "So I'll just enjoy watching you struggle for breath as you die painfully and slowly."

"W-why?... coughWhat made you h-hate so much humans?"

"None of your business." He harshly sneered.

"It is cough. You're human too." The grip tightened so much on him that he thought he would black out.

"Don't compare me to those low life creatures. We demons coexisted with humans a long time ago, yet you humans lusted after our power and started to slaughter our kind to study our anatomy, trying to figure out where all the power came from."

"B-but that was cough cough a long t-time a-ago… cough L-let me go…" The grip loosened, yet it didn't left him.

"So? Why do I care? My cousin was killed by your kind when it was found out by you that she loved a male human."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat. That really happened? It was too cruel.  
"I-I'm sorry…" small tears started to stream Naruto's face. He didn't know why, yet he could feel Kyuubi's pain. It was so intense that it made a great impact on Naruto's own heart. "I'm s-so s-sorry…"

Kyuubi was dumbfounded. Why was this kid apologizing to him?  
"What are you sorry for?"  
"Y-your pain… Is so strong. I'm s-sorry that h-humans had to m-make you go through such suffering…" His watery blue gaze never faltered the red blood one.

Kyuubi was surprised. How could this… boy feel what he was feeling? And he was apologizing for a mistake he himself didn't do?  
Kyuubi's hand left Naruto's neck and he watched as Naruto greedily inhaled as much oxygen as he could.

"Boy…" That caught Naruto's attention. The demon fox only called him 'human' almost like he was spitting the name… Yet, now it seemed almost lovingly.  
His sapphire eyes looked above to Kyuubi's eyes.

"I am the one who has to apologize for I'm still going to kill you. Even though, I have to admit you were the only one who apologized to me. You would have been a great man."

With that, he picked Naruto up by his front shirt and threw him against a nearby house's wall. A loud crack could be heard.

'I-I think I've broken a rib.' Naruto thought. Without more time to think, he was suddenly punched repeatedly in the guts.

He couldn't even scream from the immense pain he was feeling.

When the punches were over, he almost sighed in relieve, yet a strong kick to his chest made his collide so strongly against the house's wall that even the wall broke and he was sent flying against more walls which cracked open.

When his back collided with the last one, Naruto coughed blood, and as his back slide downwards on the wall, a blood trace was being left on the wall.

He could barely breathe. Naruto panicked when he heard footsteps nearing him.  
He looked above and he regretted doing so as he was punched on his left cheek, blood trailing down his chin.

Ragged breaths were coming from him. He couldn't stand it. He knew that Kyuubi wasn't a bad demon… He just had to make him understand.

"W-when I…. c-called you a h-human…" Kyuubi's eyes narrowed in anger and he was about to punch Naruto, yet stopped when the blond slowly lifted a hand to motion him to stop. "I… was referring that… you have f-feelings… and that's… w-what makes you human… a-and a living being." His great effort to talk made him cough blood violently, yet Kyuubi retracted his hand and his eyes widened.

'This kid… Says I have… feelings? He truly amazes me.'   
He looked at his pitiful form and said to him. "You shall die with honor, kid. You shall die in the memory of protecting your own home, thing which I demon, no… human respect."  
He grabbed Naruto and positioned his sharp nails near his heart. "Any last words?" He looked seriously at Naruto, eye-to-eye level, meaning that the demon considered the blond his equal.

"Yeah… i-if we would h-have met in o-other circumstances… cough w-we would have been –friends." The most gentle smile tugged at Naruto's lips, making Kyuubi's heart clench for the 3rd time in his life.

He was just about to thrust his longer nails in Naruto's heart when he heard a small fox whimpering for him to stop…

It seemed like it was his…son?! He looked behind him to see the small demon fox running towards him. Yes, it was definitely his own son.

When the fox caught up to his father it started to protest. "Don't kill him dad!"

Kyuubi looked at him confusedly. "Don't pant kill him! He saved my life from a human trap!!!"

Kyuubi's eyes widened. The blond boy saved his son? Well then, now he wouldn't kill him. When someone saves the life of a friend or familiar, that person deserved respect. It was a demon's rule. He looked at the boy still in his grasp and watched a bit alarmed as Naruto tried to breathe.

Kyuubi gently laid him on the ground to start treating his wounds, yet he was amazed as how Naruto's scratches and ribs where already healed.  
He looked at the blond and asked him. "Boy, what's your name?"

"U-Uzumaki N-Naruto…" He coughed blood, splattering some on the demon's cheek. "S-sorry…"

Kyuubi chuckled. This kid only knew how to apologize. Now he understood. This boy was a hanyou. No wonder he could heal himself with demonic powers. "Kid, I'm going to do you a favor. That's a demon rule for the one who saves its kit. So name it."

Naruto smiled relieved. "P-please, don't d-destroy the village…" With that, Naruto blacked out, the last thing he felt was the fox kit licking his hand and some voices chattering.

**End Flashback**

* * *

Even though he reminded what happened… It still didn't explain him how he was here now. 'Well, guess I can't do anything if I blacked out.'

With a jump, he heard his cell's door being opened. He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't even heard the footsteps approaching.

He looked at a plain face, a guard probably, as this one took of his feet shackles, yet left the ones around the wrists.  
"Follow me." The man ordered.

'What now?' Naruto asked himself.

* * *

A/N: Ok! here it is! Sorry for the long wait. Please review?  



	4. Chapter 4: The unnamed artist

**Prophecy**

"_Find yourself, lost child, for your power shall prevail and surpass the other world's lords. You shall help the hopeless, sooth the ruthless and love the loveless. _

"_When the red moon and the sun shall unite, the day will shine brighter then any other. If a demon by blood and a demon by mind will collide in eternal mutual hate, the day shall fall asleep forever, and darkness will mock the world._

"_The devil shall take form if not controlled, so be aware, for actions lead to consequences. The red moon needs its light, and its dullness can only be brightened with your sunny rays."_

**Chapter 4**

Naruto followed behind the guard, the heavy shackles on his wrists hindering him. He was completely confused: he had grown fox tails and ears. 'Is that humanly possible?!' The blond ranted in his befuddled mind. 'And why did he seem unfazed by my aspect?'

Well, that was a mystery… Maybe the guard didn't notice or he didn't even care… The last one seemed more suitable for the man's eyes, when Naruto had first made contact with them, were half lidded in boredom. He was probably too lethargic to get surprised at seeing a boy with tails and ears…

As Naruto walked past the innumerous cells, his mood darkened. He saw scrawny men, probably around 30-40 years old, lucidness long gone from their eyes and minds. Some were rocking back and forth, others screamed for no visible reason, others clutched at their head almost as if they were attempting to rip their hair off.

The walls were cold, being made of stones, and the atmosphere in the dungeons was worse than Naruto could ever imagine.

He squeaked and jumped away from the cell on his left due to the prisoner on the other side of the bars as the man looked at the blond with murderous eyes and jumped from his sitting position, hands reaching past the bars trying to grab the boy while shouting. "I'll kill you! I'll fucking tear you apart, you **bitch**!" Naruto's eyes widened and his mouth hung agape in horror.

The guard seemed to stop and watched the scene for a moment, looking mostly at the boy, unfazed at the shock written on the whiskered face.

"I've killed you long ago…" He cackled like the mad man he was, his eyes wide open, paranoia clearly burnishing in his brown eyes "How do I still see you?! Huh?! Didn't fucking your brains out kill you?! HUH?!" He was laughing loudly, his head thrown backwards as he faced the ceiling.

"Silence there" The guard said in an almost bored tone yet, at the same time demanding, unimpressed by this kind of behavior since he was already used to it.

Naruto looked at the guard, his face still holding the frightened and mostly shocked expression at the sudden outburst of the prisoner. His arms embraced his chest softly as his little body trembled, his ears flattened against his hair and the 9 tails between his legs.

The man fixed his murderous and paranoid eyes on Naruto's shaken up frame. His face cracked in a creepy smile. "Ah, not so brave now, are you?"

Naruto looked alarmed at the man as the guard frowned at the criminal.

"HA!" He spat. "I'll tear those eyes from your sockets! Those sicken blue eyes that feign innocence! I know what **you** have done! You're a slut, a cheap whore!" He started to cackle again, the disturbing sound making Naruto's stomach churn as he was completely paralyzed by shock.

"I won't repeat myself, Zumeri." The guard looked the criminal dead in the eyes. "Do you want me to take you to the lower dungeons?" He hissed in a threatening voice.

The other prisoners who were capable of hearing Zumeri's mad outburst and were intently watching, turned their heads from the scene, already knowing that it was over. No one wanted to go to the lower dungeons. Only the ones who had been there knew how death was more pleasant than going through **it** all over again… The pain, the torture…

"Come."

Naruto snapped from his trance at the guard's order. When he looked back again at Zumeri, the blond saw him in a sitting position, his chin on his knees and his eyes fixated on the ground.

He automatically followed the guard as they started to walk again.

* * *

While climbing stairs that went in circles, Naruto thought out loud. "W-What was that…?"

Not expecting an answer, the blond looked at the guard who responded without even turning his head.

"That man killed his wife and children. All of them had eyes of a color similar to yours…" He talked so calmly, almost as if he was reporting something, and that made Naruto think that this guard had seen a lot.

Naruto waited and waited, thinking that the man in front of him, with his back turned as they climbed the almost never-ending stairs, would explain him. After noticing that he wasn't going to get another word out of him without requesting, the blond asked. "Why…?"

The guard stopped for a bit, turning his head over his shoulder so that he could look into Naruto's azure eyes for a moment before starting to climb again. "Why what?" He asked.

"Why did h-he do that?" Naruto gulped.

"Because… His wife cheated on him and, when he found out, he couldn't stand looking into her eyes anymore since she always smiled and feigned ignorance."

"Oh..." Naruto's eyelids dropped a bit, his eyes now sorrowful. Love… Even love hurt… If it hurt that much, even to the extent to push someone into the bricks of insanity, then… Will it be better for him to not love?

The blond shook his head lightly. No, even if he tried, he still loved and wanted to be loved in return. It was just… his nature.

The stairs finally seemed to end and they stepped onto white marble floor. Naruto's eyes almost bulged out. "Wow…"

The guard smirked in comprehension. He too had been surprised at the size and sophistication of the castle. "Indeed. Although if you think about it, it's quite expected. All castles show the country's prosperity."

Naruto's mouth formed a small 'o' as his eyes roamed over the walls painted in a marvelous crimson color, countless details and designs in gold. Stunning paintings adorned the walls and enormous windows let the evening's last sun rays embellish some parts of the floor in a carroty hue as the long velvety auburn curtains were fixed in a way to allow the beautiful scenario. The ceiling was higher than he could imagine, striking works of art adorning it. Angels, clouds, Gods, saints and among others were embossed in glorious colors, almost as if the purpose of the art was, when turning your head upwards, to make you feel like the sky was in your reach.

Naruto felt as if his sandaled feet were staining the polished floor. He had never seen such luxury and lavishness. He noticed that he was still in his yesterday's clothes: light blue round collar tunic of cotton with the upper buttons open revealing a tad of tanned chest and white simple pants and the dark blue sandals, yet, the once clean clothes were now smudged with dust and dirt, some places even ripped. He felt so out of place.

'Speaking of yesterday… How did I end up in the kingdom's castle?' He tilted his head to the side in a confused manner.

And, as he did so, he caught a glimpse of something and instantly turned his head to the source. Naruto's breath hitched noticeably, making the guard stop and look at him to then turn his eyes to where boy was looking.

* * *

A painting. But, not just any painting… The simplest yet most stunning and expressive one Naruto has ever seen. The boy never had the chance to see countless art, yet, he had quite the eyes to evaluate it. Being always surrounded by Nature gave him that possibility.

It was the sun and the moon, blended together. One half was shiny and the strokes were perfect, almost as if that half stood out into your reach. The colors of gold, yellow, light orange and white were mixed so brilliantly to represent the sun in all its glory.

The other half had a deep perspective to it and almost blurry strokes could be spotted on the right places, as if the painter had cried over it, giving a haunting and heartbreaking sensation to it. The colors of dark crimson, light red, dark and light gray and various shades of russet represented the other half as the moon.

The background was also divided in two expressive halves: the half of the sun had assorted streaks of dark red and black; the half of the moon had the same symmetrical streaks, yet in white and different shades of yellow and gold. The different streaks seemed to have their meaning too since some of them twirled around each element: the darker streaks on the sun's half twirled around the sun and, the brighter streak on the moon's half twirled around the moon.

Naruto's eyes also noticed that, in the middle, where separated the sun and the moon in half, the darker streaks intertwined with the brighter ones. 'It's like they both depend on each other. The sun on the moon's darkness so as to not burn and turn into ashes and, the moon on the sun's brightness so as to remain visible, to not simply vanish from people's eyes.'

His eyes softened. 'Completely different: the sun's imperfection is the moon's perfection and vice-versa, yet, while opposites… both seem to complement each other.' He smiled softly.

He searched for the painter's signature, him being curious to whom this painfully beautiful art belonged to. To his disappointment, the painting wasn't signed. He frowned.

Naruto turned to the guard and asked him politely. "Would you mind telling me to whom this painting belongs?" The guard looked at him and glanced at the painting before answering. "I'm afraid not. It's curious since no one seems to know… I've also asked about it seeing that it had no signature."

He seemed to think for a moment. "We need to go."

And Naruto went along, always behind the guard, since he knew that prisoners weren't supposed to walk alongside no one. And if they did, it was a sign of disrespect, since by walking alongside someone, meant that you were considered (or considering yourself) at the same level as the other.

He was still puzzled as how the hell he got here… From what he reminded, he had a one-sided fight with a demon fox and then the demon spared his life and, Naruto blacked out and woke up in a cell.

* * *

Breaking from his musing, Naruto saw the guard salute two armored ones guarding two huge doors made of healthy cheery wood, with vast details in gold.

Naruto gulped, feeling uneasy. He wondered who was behind those doors, what kind of person could be the king? He never saw him since when he entered the village it was only to shop at the marketplace. Even then, he never talked to anyone. Occasionally, he would help an old woman with her bags who had been Naruto's caretaker acquaintance or, if he was lucky, a kid or two who's parents didn't told them about 'staying away from the village's demon' would come and ask him to play with them, which Naruto responded with a big shiny smile.

The two armored guards nodded to the prisoners' guard and both of them opened the doors. Naruto's heart started to beat faster and faster, his anxiety growing with each step they made.

Two huge windows that were inside the throne's room illuminated completely the massive space.

The floor was made of white marble, the center of the room being the only spot that had a pattern drawn: it was a large circle, outlined with golden yellow. The interior had different designs in auburn colors (brown, crimson and orange), yet, in the center of the circle, the most catching and unique design was the country's crest. An eye almost drawn in Egyptian style represented the sharingan. The sharingan's eye was imprinted in different hues of red and burgundy and, in black. Around this eye were three black curved tears as the comas' of the sharingan.

When describing, the design sounded too simple. Yet, it wasn't. Only eyes could admire the complexity of it.

An enormous round chandelier made of pure gold and silver stood right above the crest, sapphires and rubies made the chandelier glint even more, almost blindingly.

The walls were in burgundy, a lighter shade, matching with the emblem. The designs were also in gold, some jewels adorning them.

On the walls hung massive portraits of the previous kings, yet only the most important ones were portrayed.

Naruto stared in awe at the portraits, his eyes glued to the walls as he and the guard walked forward, Naruto in a passive pace and the guard in a stern one.

The blond noticed that all the previous portrayed kings belonged to the Uchiha royal family and, he also noticed that their features were most black hair, dark eyes and pale skin.

The most elaborated portraits, meaning that they were the most respected kings in Sharingan's monarchy, belonged to «Uchiha Madara» and…

Naruto squinted his eyes at the second one. The king, not knowing if previous or actual, looked younger than the others in the painting.

Although this was the first time to ever lay his eyes upon these portraits, he thought that this king looked inconspicuously _different_ from the others. 'His eyes…' the blond acutely remarked and shuddered invisibly '… are abnormally red.'

And that was precisely true. All the others kings had dark eyes, some gray, others dark brown and even pure black.

Yet, neither Uchiha Fugaku nor Uchiha Mikoto had given importance to such a trivial matter, since neither the kingdom seemed to notice or question it.

The guard halted and bowed deeply and his eyes fixed the ground, his respect for the king always present. "I have brought the one requested, Your Highness." The guard straightened himself and stepped aside to reveal the little blond that had been almost hidden behind the guard's larger frame.

* * *

Naruto snapped from his musings when he heard a voice and barely noticed the guard stepping aside from his view.

Slightly confused as to whom the guard had talked to, he looked up only to halt his breath and to widen his azure eyes in astonishment.

'He's the one… from the portrait…' As Naruto continued to stare into the red eyes that were too staring back into his, the blond observed that this man was somewhat… familiar. 'Have we ever met?' His eyes discretely wandered the man's figure and he mentally consented that the portrait could not even level half of the man's exceedingly attractiveness and charisma.

Hearing a cough from the guard, Naruto snapped out of his reflecting and embarrassedly noticed that he had looked into the king's eyes without even bowing to him… It was certainly considered disrespect… Especially from a prisoner.

The blond gracefully planted his knees on the ground, his hands set on his upper thighs with the palms open and he closed his eyes somewhat in a slowly fashion while lowering his head and bending his back slightly, the tuff of now dirty golden hair flowing faintly in motion with his gesture.

He did not bend too low and neither too soaring… just the perfect height. He kept his mouth shut for Naruto knew that it was not wise to talk without being demanded of him, although… the temptation of inquiring as to why he was held prisoner was very high.

* * *

**A/N: I'm very sorry for the long delay... and for the shorter than intended chapter... I was planning on bringing Itachi on this one, yet, it seems to me that my mind has been demanding of me a better motive for Itachi 'capturing' Naruto... But, do not fear, I'm getting to it already. **

** At the same time, my computer decided that crashing when only at 55ºC was fun. I've cleaned it throughly and inspected its odd behavior. Now that it seems no longer instable, I dare to say that I'm back... to school. (inserts laugh) Yes, time has taken its twisted way to get at me apparently for nothing. **

**From Monday onwards, I shall be attending classes again. Oh lord, should I feign happiness? Or should I truly express my agony? Hmph. Guess I'm not even allowed the last privilege since my mother is constantly 'remembering' the school's return, making it impossible to me to even feign the happiness. **

**May I push my luck and ask of you, kind reader, to review a phrase or two? **

**Flames... Well, the art of 'flaming' is acceptable for this chapter, but please... Do not discourage me to a level where I want to suicide... **

** Once again, thank you for your reading (and for your reviews),**

**Carmen  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Accusations

A/N: Argh! It's so short :[ Sorry... But I've discovered that I cannot write directly on the pc... I need to write the new chapters on pencil and paper - the words seem to flow better - and then I have to write them on pc.

It's a bit of work, but when I look at the monitor, all my ideas just vanish completely, so I have to follow this scheme from now on. Gah! The school has started from 3 weeks ago and I've got loads and loads of essays to turn in! For English I have 2 essays that i need to do and for Geology (damn it) I have a group work... but I'm doing it alone because I'm a person who likes to do things on her own way. Groups for me just... don't work.

Changing subject... have you read the latest chapter of Naruto?! Woah! It's really really nice. A kinky story started to form on my head when I've discovered that the Mangekyou's secret was to control Kyuubi. Muahahahahaha!

Well, have fun reading. I have to update 'vessel'... That was the top priority on my list! Yet I've got stuck on it again. Gosh, I hate when that happens! Well, I'll continue to write the next chapter of 'vessel' on my classes :P So, expect it this week! Have a nice week-end!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Accusations**

As Naruto stood there bowing with his knees on the floor, Itachi looked at the mop of dirty blond hair with a stoic face. Itachi had mixed feelings about the boy who was kneeling in front of him.

Earlier, he had contemplated how the blond boy was foolish and brave at the same time to defy the demon and fight against it. Itachi respected the boy's bravery… concerning this point of view.

Yet when he contemplated that the boy had interfered with his plans by fighting the demon, and at the same time protecting the village… Itachi despised the boy greatly. When Kyuubi started to attack the village, Itachi was deeply satisfied. Inside he felt ecstatic like he never ever felt because the villagers that he had a grudge against were finally dying… And in that part… The boy ruined Itachi's moment. The villagers were still alive.

And no one, yet no one dared to mess with him… except for this boy.

His face hardened and the guard next to the prisoner took a step back in fright. Itachi was still sitting at his throne, not even blinking while he held his gaze upon the dirty prisoner at his feet.

At the same time, if he thought better, keeping the boy alive would turn to be interesting. After all, Kyuubi, the great and fearless demon had speared this boy's life and granted his the wish to leave the village in peace.

Itachi wanted to know why. Why did the demon allow a mere human as the boy to live? Well, at the 'mere human' part, he was not so sure. Itachi noticed that the boy had grown… ears and tails. Which was… very unusual? More like impossible.

The first thing that came to his head when he noticed the small ears at the top of the blond head was that the demon had somewhat infused some of its chakra into the boy's system… and, trying to adapt itself to the new intrusion of demonic chakra, the boy's system mutated somehow and it gave these results.

All these thoughts crossed Itachi's head in mere seconds. He was a man who needed to think fast and with results.

And he wanted something in exchange for his ruined plans. Maybe keeping the boy would work to his advantages.

Itachi shifted a bit on his throne. Something was stirring in him… something that wasn't good…

He felt as if his sadistic part was resurfacing, yet more powerful than ever. Images of his pale hands gripping the slim tanned neck of the boy came to his mind, giving him sick pleasure. He wanted to hear the boy's screams; he wanted to make him beg for forgiveness for ruining his plans… Itachi definitely wanted to **crush **this boy.

Itachi lifted himself gracefully. He walked towards the wall on the right of the throne, his back to the guard and to the prisoner.

"You are accused of high treason and conspiracy against the kingdom…"

Naruto's head snapped to the king. His blue eyes were wide open and his eyebrows furrowed in shock.

"I beg your pardon?! Of what exactly am I being unjustly accused of?" His head was smacked upside down and he winced at the harsh blow.

"Do not disrespect your king, prisoner!" The guard hissed to him.

Naruto bit his lip, attempting to not say anything more. Although he was outraged…

Still not turning to face the boy, Itachi continued:

"Yesterday the kingdom was attacked by a demon. It is common knowledge that a demon's wrath can easily destroy a village…" Itachi started pacing slowly around the throne room and his voice was loud and clear due to the room's acoustic.

"You were the only one seen who took contact with the demon… And although your part as a victim was well played, the council came to the conclusion that you were the traitor who summoned the beast to destroy Sharingan."

As Naruto listened, his anger grew. The king, the one whom Naruto had seen laying back when the kingdom was attacked, accused him of having summoned the Kyuubi to destroy the village. He was the one who protected it! He risked his life for it!

Naruto knew what was going on here. They needed someone to put the blame on… And who better than him? He, the village's demon, the despised youngster who lived in the forest, isolated from the village that he «hated»… Damn… of all things, he was being accused of high treason! It wasn't true and it wasn't fair!

And… **this** man knew it! He had been there!

Naruto narrowed his eyes to the ground because he wasn't allowed to make eye contact with the king.

Was he going to be hanged? High treason was punishable with death…. Was this the unfair end of his pathetic life?

"The council and I have discussed several methods of punishment, one of them being death." At this, Naruto clenched his eyes shut and grimaced silently.

He didn't want to die… he had so many things he still wanted to do before dying.

"We've come to the verdict that you will remain as a prisoner. Your existence is to be confined in the depths of the castle."

A bubble of anger and adrenaline formed in Naruto's insides. He wanted so much to prove his innocence yet he couldn't because he didn't have evidence… And the odds were against him, as usual. Well, technically, the Sharingan's people were.

The guard grabbed Naruto by the collar and made him stand. The blond still wisely avoided eye contact. Disrespect wouldn't bring him any good.

"Adding to your life-sentence, you will have to undergo torture…" Naruto knew that when the king said that he was feeling blissfully… happy. He could sense that the king was a sadistic bastard.

"You low-life being should be thankful for your easy punishment. Although you should have been hanged or burned alive, for what use would you be to the kingdom when dead?" The guard whispered at him. Well, it seemed that the man behind him, grabbing him not so gently wasn't that nice…

For the first time, Itachi made eye contact with the blue-eyed prisoner.

At this connection, the king felt something «waking up» inside of him… something 'ancient' and extremely dangerous. Itachi tried to suppress the sudden urge for blood and went to sit on his throne.

He waved his hand at the guard. His job was done… for now.

Naruto felt himself being dragged by the surprisingly powerful guard and started to voice his protests:

"You can't do this! I'm innocent and you know it! My existence hasn't brought any single harm to the kingdom!"

He started to struggle against the hold. Naruto didn't want to have to live the rest of his years being tortured in an underground cell. He preferred the death sentence!

He ignored the hisses and warnings from the guard and didn't register the hurried steps of more guards coming towards him. As he fixated his glare on the king's face, the blond noticed the subtle smirk that started to form on the aristocratic features.

Suddenly, his courage dissipated and was replaced by a horrible dread.**Something **wasn't right… he could «feel» it… and Naruto's 6th sense had always been right.

The blond was dragged to a new (and scarier) cell. There were shackles on almost every wall… even on the ceiling! He was chained to the opposite wall to the metal door. His life couldn't get worse… or could it?

He struggled against the metal that was imprisoning him. The stone walls were very cold and some moths were flying around the cell. He was surprised to find a source of life inside the humid and cold place…

Which is why he was startled when he heard gurgling screams and the sound of a whip breaking skin. He just hoped that he wouldn't be next…

* * *

**next chapter: **

Is Itachi a vampire? Will Naruto have permanent scars? And what's with his ears and tails?


	6. Chapter 6: Monologue

**Chapter 6**

**Monologue**

He didn't sleep that night because he couldn't. There was too much anger and frustration bottled inside of him.

Although his tails kept his bottom warm, his ears were giving him major headaches. He could hear every sound… The dripping water, the strangled whimpers of the prisoners, the mumbles from the guards upstairs, and the traumatizing sounds of the prisoners' screams when tortured.

It seemed that the guards could whip a prisoner just for fun.

Naruto grimaced. The shackles were injuring his wrists. They were heavy, rusty and could provoke an infection. And in a place like this, it wouldn't be the best thing to have. They would probably let the infection spread through his system and leave him to die without any treatment.

He moved a bit, trying to make the blood circulate to his toes.

His ears perked up. Someone was talking, and although it was to himself, it was a coherent monologue. Naruto didn't hear anything but screams and incoherent mumbles for many hours, and hearing someone talk was a relief to him. And it made him curious.

He moved himself just enough to lean his left ear on the cold stone wall. The vibrations send through the stones were enough to make it possible to him to understand what the person on the cell next to his was saying.

"They could at least give us a blanket. It isn't expensive… and I would be happy with a worn out blanket, I don't care…"

Naruto's eyebrows arched. 'He's got a point...'

He continued to listen.

"… making us die sooner from cold. That would be better for me, except that I'm not dying, just suffering. My body isn't the same as when I was young… Now I have arthritis…"

'He must be an old man' Naruto thought.

He sat in his initial position and leaned his head on the wall. As time passed by, he started to feel lonely and very bored. Naruto now understood why the man on the other side of the wall was talking to himself. Probably, it was the only way to not go mad of boredom.

He needed to give it a try.

"Ahm… Well… I think that they could put open a small space to let the light come in. That way I could know when it's morning and when it's night." He nodded, as if agreeing with himself.

"Even if it had bars, I wouldn't mind at all. But I guess… 'we' aren't entitled to have rights. Prisoners aren't regarded as humans. If I was the king…" That made Naruto pause. Speaking of the word 'king' was starting to make him feel angrier.

"I had no fault. I should have been seen as a hero, but noo… Uzumaki Naruto, the **filthy demon** wouldn't ever be seen as a hero. That wouldn't be right. He should be tortured and killed afterwards."

His voice was involuntarily starting to rise up. This monologue was a way of him to express his frustration through words. Getting it out of his system was good.

"And that… _bastard_ of a king put me into prison. How could he?! He knew exactly that I was innocent!! He was there! He… he… argh!" He jerked his wrists in protest and the shackles rattled.

"Just thinking about that son-of-a… Guh… it's no use. As if insulting him would change anything… But it should, yes it should…" Now he was just mumbling his inner thoughts.

The blond puffed out the air out of his lungs and let his head fall down just to stare at his lap. He was starting to feel stupid for talking to himself. His stomach growled a bit. The anger really stressed out his body.

'Aren't they supposed to give me water at least?'

Naruto sighed. He was attempting to calm himself. He didn't deserve to be here and that thought couldn't leave his mind. Tired of just sitting there, he tried to listen again to the talking old man, yet there was no sound.

There was nothing to distract him from the hunger. He tried to fall asleep so he closed his eyes, stretched his legs on the cold ground and let his head fall back. He was finally feeling the dream land take his mind from the world. His last thought: 'Is it night already'?

* * *

A/N: It was simply to update. Or else I wouldn't have updated this week. I've had pretty good marks on the Geology test :D 18! When I saw it I couldn't believe it. My school is very harsh with grades so I had to rub my eyes and look again. And there it was! A one and a round eight: My mom really got happy when she received the news from me. She really needed to smile in that 'proud' way again, and I was happy to give it back to her. 

Have a nice week-end!


	7. Chapter 7: Bite Me

**A/N: Oh my gosh... I'm so tired. It's embarrassing, but as I was writing, my mind was so horny (isn't that odd?) that I couldn't even think. I had to check the chapter all over again to see if I had any typos. And corrected them, of course. I've had the scene in my mind for quite a while, it actually was a dream of mine /blush/. I hope you enjoy it! This chapter is specially dedicated to PirateCaptainBo and to all of you out there who read and review! Thank you so much guys! Love you all! throws mint flavored ice cream **

**Warning: lemon ahead! Please do no read if such things offend you.**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**«Bite me»**

Uchiha Itachi was usually a calm and composed man. But the boy's presence was making his blood excited. He could feel the boy's aura all over the castle. Itachi was feeling restless. He couldn't even sleep.

There were so many dangerous thoughts running through his head and his body was starting to get eager. He hated feeling like that. He didn't remember ever feeling like now. And he wanted it to end. 

Rising himself from his throne, he strode off to the dungeons, where the source of his unusual state was.

* * *

He heard a pounding getting louder and louder in his head. He squirmed and tried to ignore the annoying sounds. Yet in vain… for they grew louder. 

He opened his eyes slowly and he moaned in discomfort for the position he slept wasn't a good one. 

His mind was still clouded by sleep but he finally distinguished the sounds as footsteps. Someone was in a hurry. 

He grew rapidly alarmed for the steps stopped at his cell's door. A loud click was heard and he immediately woke up. The wooden door was opened and his rage from earlier came back. No other than the king was standing there glaring at him. 

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the unwelcome presence. His jaw clenched in anger as the man advanced to him. This was the man who accused him unjustly and put him in his current situation. 

The king was tall and looked even taller from Naruto's perspective as he was still on the ground. 

Itachi looked at him with a frown. His gaze was unnerving. It was as if he was staring at a filthy cockroach that was about to be stepped on. Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. This guy was getting on his nerves… his mere presence was already sending him over the edge, and he didn't know why… It was as if a darker side of him buried deep down was surfacing. 

"What do you want!" He just couldn't take it anymore. He had to let some of his anger out or he would explode. 

Suddenly, a tight grip encircled his arm and he was lifted on his feet. He winced lowly and just as he was going to protest, a hand gripped him by his throat and pushed him hard against the cold stone wall. 

This time, he winced louder as his head hit the wall. He was lifted off the ground, his feet hovering mere inches above it. He was almost levelled with Itachi. 

And the man did look furious. Although Naruto didn't know very well the king, from his earlier encounter, he deduced that the man was composed and very calm, so seeing him with his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes blazing was strange for him. 

Itachi's fury was as bad as Naruto's, and he wondered what made the man come to his cell like that. He had done nothing wrong. 

The smooth fingers were digging into his flesh and the air was starting to close around him. Naruto put his hands on Itachi's arms, trying to separate the hand from his neck. 

He saw Itachi close the distance between them and felt hot breath caressing his left ear. 

"No one is allowed to speak to me with such manners, _boy_."

The blond scoffed. Who was he calling a boy? The king wouldn't be more than 6 years older than him! He already hated this man. 

"Why? Just because… pant you have r-royal pant blood?" Breathing seemed a much more difficult task to accomplish, so he started to scratch the man's arm in order to let him go. 

"No… because I ordered you to do so." The grip on his neck tightened more and this time Naruto whimpered softly. His windpipe was almost being crushed. 

"And when I order something, it is to be respected and accomplished." 

"G-go to Hell." His eyes were starting to water and he was sure that there would be a bruise the next day… if he would live until then. 

His neck was released and he fell on the ground on his knees. Wincing, Naruto threw his head back at the pain. 'Fucking bastard'. 

"We'll see who goes first." 

He felt again a grip on his arm and he was lifted from the ground again. This time, his handcuffs were being attached to the ceiling. He had to stay on his tiptoes and it was extremely uncomfortable. His arms had already started to hurt. 

His nine tails behind him were limp and yet his ears were perked up. He heard Itachi's footsteps going out of the cell and returning a few moments after. 

He strained his neck to his right and saw Itachi lock the door to his cell. Suddenly, he felt vulnerable. 

His eyes narrowed as Itachi moved behind him and felt a weird fabric gliding on his back and arms. "What the hell are you doing?" 

He couldn't see, yet he could swear he felt Itachi smirk. 

The man rounded him and faced him with a whip on his hands. "There's something about you that really annoys me and makes me want to crush you, torture and kill you." 

Naruto smirked, pleased that he could provoke the same effect as he did on him. 

"Glad I can be useful." He could see that his cocky smirk was unnerving Itachi even more. 

"I would say that you're in no position to reply back… especially not to me." Itachi's sadistic grin overpowered Naruto's smirk. And just like that, he wasn't feeling as secure of himself as before. Itachi reeked of darkness and his grin served to enhance it. 

Yet, his mind wouldn't give up. Naruto could feel the rivalry between them. It was a question of power and dominance. 

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do? Call your petty guards? Leave me without water for weeks?" He knew that that would only serve to stir Itachi more. And his sadistic part (that he didn't know he possessed) loved it. 

"Now, now… where would be the fun in that?" 

Itachi disappeared from his angle of vision and he felt something clash with his skin. At first, because he wasn't prepared, his mind didn't register what happened. But at the second strike, he winced loudly. 

The lashes pained him so much. He didn't know how the man behind him could muster the strength to lash him that hard. Yet he wasn't going to scream… that meant that Itachi had control over him, and he wouldn't show his pain so early. 

"You… f-fucking bastard." Another lash. 

"I bet your sick twisted mind is enjoying this." And another lash. That one cut deeply. 

He could feel the strikes on the same spots where he had already been lashed. How could that bastard aim so well? 

At his tenth lash, Naruto's tails tried to cover him. Yet it was in vain, for the lashes continued and his tails were even more sensitive than his skin. 

A small tear ran down his face. His teeth were gritting so hard that he thought one of them could break. 

There was another lash – the fifteenth – that hit him on a bleeding gap and he gasped from pain. 

But then, Itachi stopped, and Naruto couldn't be gladder, although he wouldn't ever admit it loud. 

He felt a cold hand on his back and Naruto almost sighed in relief. Yet the nails started to dig into an open wound, making him bleed more. His whimper echoed inside the cell. 

His head was pushed back harshly by his hair. "No come back, hm? Maybe I've smothered you too much?" 

"Shove that whip up your ass, bastard." 

"Hmmm… Maybe I will… But instead of mine, it will be yours." Itachi's nails scratched his back harshly, making him bleed profusely. 

This time, Naruto screamed. 

His head was yanked forwards. Naruto knew that Itachi was feeling victorious over him. He had screamed, he had admitted through it that he was feeling pain. 

"I thought you were stronger than that… Guess I've overrated you."

Naruto's narrowed eyes turned to Itachi who was on his left. He snarled at him. There was no way that Itachi was stronger than him. 

He pushed himself a bit higher by the arms and tried to kick Itachi on the head, yet his efforts rendered useless when Itachi caught his foot with only one hand and without an effort. 

In his rage, Naruto tried to kick him with his other foot yet he was caught again. 

Without arms and legs at his disposition, he couldn't harm or defend himself. 

In a blink of an eye, Itachi punched him in the stomach and Naruto gasped and coughed. The pain racked inside of him for he couldn't double over to smoother the pain. 

"Another failed attempt I see." Naruto's eyes were covered by his bangs, yet what intrigued Itachi was the boy's smirk. 

Surprising Itachi, Naruto released himself from the handcuffs and was able to kick him on the chest with great speed. 

He watched as Itachi's back made contact with the wall. 

"Well… I certainly wasn't expecting that." The king admitted as he composed himself. 

"Then you should get yourself used to it." 

Just as he was going to leap in the air towards Itachi, his body paralyzed to the ground. He couldn't move. "W-what the…?" The he moved his eyes to Itachi's and noticed it. 'Bloodline… Damn.' 

"This is where our powers differ. It's useless now. You're my prisoner." Itachi smirked in triumph. 

'Dammit… I won't let him dominate me like this. There's… just… no…way!'

Red chakra started to swirl around him. He forced his limbs to move, yet they could only tremble. 

Itachi watched the display with interest. The chakra was exciting him. His own chakra started to swirl around him. His was a dark shade of purple. Almost black. 

He started to move towards Naruto, and their chakra almost touched. 

It was very odd for him to see chakra from another human being. Only demons had such a powerful life source. He hadn't told anyone that he possessed chakra… it was just abnormal. He didn't know if he was a demon or not. 

There was something really peculiar about the boy in front of him.

Naruto was trying his best to get out of this technique, yet it was proving to be harder than he thought. 

Just a moment after, he felt his chakra touch Itachi's and they were both shocked when their chakra fused, making it into complete black. 

Although it fused, it was clashing one against another. 

And finally, Naruto broke from the spell and lunged forwards Itachi. 

The stronger man caught him by the neck and pushed him down to the ground. 

Due to their proximity, the chakra surrounding them started to clash against the other. Naruto struggled against the grip on his neck. He scratched on Itachi's arm and kicked him in the guts, making him double over slightly, his grip loosening only a bit. 

Naruto felt his eyes burn suddenly and his chakra seemed to be absorbed by Itachi's body along his own. 

Only then the cold ground made him realize how much his wounds of the back hurt by being on that position. 

Just as he was about to kick Itachi again to let him go completely, his legs were grabbed by a powerful grip and then they were trapped by Itachi's. 

Although they were on an embarrassing position, none of them took notice of it. 

Naruto squirmed against the hold and his wrists were caught by a single grip above his head. 

He bared his teeth in an animalistic way. 

"Let me go, you bastard!" 

Itachi grinned sadistically above him. Intrigued, he noticed that Naruto's eyes were completely red. There was really something about the boy underneath him. There was no other person he knew with red eyes, except for him.

Itachi decided he liked this position very much. Having dominance over the boy was something really important to him, although he didn't know why exactly. 

"Stop struggling."

"Like hell I'll do!" With renewed vigour he squirmed even more.

Itachi's face was near his, his low ponytail falling over his left shoulder. 

"Stop struggling." This time, the warning was more dangerous, yet Naruto didn't care. He wasn't about to give up. 

"And I said 'the hell I will!'" 

"Admit it. I have won. I overpower you easily." 

He growled at the king, his defiance never fading. "At least I didn't use any cheap tricks." 

The red eyes of the man narrowed and the fingers tightened.

Naruto coughed. It was so hard to breathe. 

"Now… admit it." 

"There's no way gasp I would pant do such t-thing!" 

Itachi snarled. His patience was taking a toll on him. 

Naruto felt his neck being released and took in a big breath. He couldn't be dominated just yet. He couldn't! 

And there was no way he was going to admit it! 

"Release me!" 

"No. You'll have to admi-" 

"Fuck you! I said I won't!" 

Suddenly, he felt teeth press against his throat. Panicked, he tried to struggle free, but the teeth perforated easily his tender skin. 

Naruto screamed in pain. 

He felt his blood gushing out of his wound right into Itachi's mouth. 

Itachi was savouring the tasty blood. Naruto's life essence was delicious. It was very warm and sweet to his lips. He actually drank the blood… and felt on ecstasy. This was complete power over the lithe body underneath him. 

Naruto's head was starting to feel lighter, and his body, as odd as it may have seemed, was growing hotter. He started panting. Although it hurt him, it felt wonderful. His skin was on fire, and feeling his blood being drained out of him was so pleasurable. His eyes were half open and a moan escaped his lips. His body wasn't tense anymore and he was starting to feel himself grow hard. 

A tongue licked his skin. The feeling was wonderful. His nerves were very sensitive and waves of hot pleasure assailed his body. He moaned again, this time longer and louder. He wanted to feel more… he wanted more pain. He pressed his body harder against Itachi's, demanding for more. 

Just by that act, Itachi knew that he had complete power over Naruto. He stopped drinking the boy's blood with reluctance. But if he didn't, Naruto would die from blood loss… And he did not want that… although he wanted other things from the boy. 

Naruto moaned in disappointment. He was feeling so lightheaded. His body was demanding for more, more pain, more dominance. He wanted to be dominated at full force.

The air in the cell turned animalistic. There was nothing human there… only demons. 

Naruto growled, showing his discontentment. 'Touch me, hurt me badly…' 

Yet Itachi had stopped and was only staring at him. Although Naruto could see the masked lust in those eyes, he knew what Itachi wanted from him. 

He was grabbed by the front of his shirt and pushed forwards, just an inch of Itachi's face. "Say it." The tone was demanding, imperative and threatening at the same time.

Naruto wanted Itachi to make him feel what he had felt before… more than anything. So he pushed his pride aside and finally said it. 

"I… submit to you." 

Itachi smirked wickedly and Naruto frowned. 

He was pushed back harshly and he grimaced from the pain on his head. He felt his pants being taken away from him and his alarm grew. 

"W-wait, that's not what I mean-" 

"Hush." An elegant finger silenced his lips. 

"W-what? Don't! I already said what you wanted! Let me go!" His rationality came back to him. He didn't want to loose his virginity. Not there, not then. 

He tried to lift himself yet his wrists were gripped again by Itachi's bigger hand. Said man ripped Naruto's shirt off and tied the boy's wrists behind his back, rending him immobile on the upper part. 

Naruto started to kick Itachi off of him but again, the man being bigger than him helped to render his legs useless. 

The tight grips on his thighs were certain to leave bruises. 

He was turned over, and Itachi could now appreciate his work on the boy's back. He bit a wound from the whipping and marvelled how erotic Naruto's scream sounded to his ears. 

He tried to crawl away from Itachi, he tried and tried yet it was useless. And he was getting angry. He didn't want this to happen. 

Something tore through his insides as Itachi penetrated him dry and unprepared. He screamed as loud as he could. No pain could compare to this one. 

Itachi stood still. And he was thankful for that. 

Not only there was no lubricant, Itachi was big as well. Making it even worse. His hips were being held firmly and he could feel Itachi's hot breath on his neck. He winced when Itachi moved again. The pain was incredible and his bleeding back was making it easy for Itachi's chest to slide against his. He must have undressed while he was with his back turned over. 

Itachi gave a hard thrust. "Scream for me, Naruto." 

Yet he refused to do so. He refused to give Itachi the pleasure of knowing just how fucking much it hurt him. 

He felt his insides tear a bit when Itachi thrusted again, this time impossibly deep and hard. He hated himself for being so weak, for he screamed. 

"B-bastard…" He protested weakly. 

Itachi started thrusting more and more, at a fast pace. 

The friction between him and Itachi was so intense he couldn't take it. Although he was sure that he was bleeding, he was feeling hot all over again. The blood helped the sliding and it made it less painful for him. 

Naruto was gasping and when something inside him was brushed by Itachi's long thrust, he moaned in pleasure. He arched his back at the sensation. The thrusts stopped and he felt frustrated. He wanted more, oh so much more. More friction, more pain… 

The feeling of being completely full left him as Itachi removed himself from inside of him. He winced at the sensation.

He was turned on his back, his tied hands digging on his lower back and his skin was in contact with the floor. 

He could now see Itachi. He could see those red eyes, those demonic red eyes, their colour accentuated by the raw carnal desire. 

His legs were open and he was penetrated harshly again. 

"Nnnghn!" His painful moan was music to Itachi. 

Each thrust was hard, deep and fast, very fast. Naruto closed his eyes as the pain and pleasure coursed through his body making him longing for more. The wounds on his back were scraping against the harsh floor and his wrists and hands were starting to get sore. 

He loved it. He never felt so much in his life all at once. He could hear Itachi pant and gasp and he could **feel** Itachi inside of him, hot, pulsating and huge. 

He opened his eyes and he was lifted from the ground by Itachi. His legs entwined around Itachi's hips and he was pressed against the wall. 

Itachi thrusted again while looking directly into Naruto's red eyes. The boy didn't falter his gaze although his features twitched in pain. 

"Nnnnghnn… too…deep… aaah!" He almost screamed as Itachi accelerated the pace and hit his prostate with every thrust. His insides were starting to feel sore and he was feeling so warm he thought he might melt right in Itachi's arms. 

He looked again into those dark red pools and demanded. "Bite me."

Itachi complied without a second thought and bit Naruto right on the same spot. This time it was gentler yet it hurt two times worst since his skin had already been bruised there before. He tilted his head backwards, allowing Itachi more skin.

Again, he felt his blood pump harder in his veins and his heart was pounding in his chest as Itachi greedily drank him. 

He moaned loud, and he clenched his hands into fists, his nails digging into the soft skin. He gritted his teeth and his muscles clenched. 

He couldn't stop moaning. The friction inside of him, his veins pumping hard and feeling Itachi's chakra cover his body was a wonderful combination. 

His insides clenched and unclenched involuntarily and he almost screamed when he released his pearly fluids on his and Itachi's stomach. 

He felt a blinding hotness inside of him and heard a low moan from Itachi, indicating that they both had their release. 

They were panting, Itachi's chin on Naruto's right shoulder and the blond's head thrown backwards, eyes closed from ecstasy. 

Itachi slowly slid both of them down the wall. Naruto ignored the bruises on his back as he felt something enter his system. His skin was absorbing Itachi's chakra like a sponge. It felt fantastic. 

They both stayed like that, panting, trying to regain their breath. 

But after a while, tiredness overtook Naruto's mind and body, and his eyes closed slowly to the image of Itachi smirking to him.

* * *

**A/N: gah! I hope it was long enough. I had to sit and write for about... 3/4 hours? Words were missing (although images weren't) and I wanted to do my best since this is only the second lemon I ever wrote. It's about 1:30 am and I'm going to bed. I need to rest... Or else I'll get horny again. And a tired and horny Carmen isn't a good combination. If I was a guy, I would probably hump a TV. Guess I'm glad I'm not one and that I have control over my... needs. lol.**

**I hope you all sleep well :**

**Please, remember to review and make me happy!**

* * *


End file.
